There's Gotta Be More
by bloodyHELLitsHP
Summary: Hermione Granger in her sixth year decides to have some fun with none other than Slytherin bad boy, Draco Malfoy. Not necessarily HGDM. Please R&R. My first fic.


"Hermione!"

"Huh?"

"Do you want anything from the trolley?" Harry asked quickly. The lady behind him looked slightly annoyed.

"Er —no," she said recovering from day-dreaming out the window of the Hogwarts Express. Suddenly remembering her manners she hastily added, "No thanks." Seeing that Harry and the others would all be busy with their pile of sweets, she found it safe to retreat back to her thoughts in peace.

Beginning their sixth year was something she'd been looking forward to all summer. On the way back to Hogwarts, the magic, the same old people, her best friends; it was all…perfect. That word simply described the life of Hermione Granger. _Perfect_ grades. _Perfect_ close group of friends. _Perfect_ supporting parents. _Perfect. Perfect. Perfect. _

Though as happy was she was with her "_perfect_" life, she couldn't shake the feeling that it just wasn't enough. She wasn't trying to be boisterous, but what could she be missing? She was the top of their year, receiving more OWLS than anyone else _and_ she was Muggle-born! Still, she had managed to do this since their first year five years ago. It wasn't anything new.

She looked over at the other people in her compartment. Ron was leaning over to get a better look at a Chocolate Frog card, while Neville was closely watching Harry and Ginny's game of wizard chess. Ginny looked up to give a warm smile in Hermione's direction. Hermione returned the gesture, but it wasn't as genuine as she had hoped. Ginny noticed and she gave her friend a worried look that asked '_Are you okay?_' For the first time since getting on the train Hermione rid herself of her doubts and reassuringly nodded with a smile. She was quickly brought back into thought, however, when she saw Harry.

Now aware that Ginny still hadn't made a move, he looked up to see what was taking so long. The light from the window brightly illuminated the outline of a lightning bolt on Harry's forehead. That scar symbolized much of the influence Harry had on her.

Because of the legendary story about how he had gained certain abilities and lost his parents, obstacles were always coming his way. Naturally, he, Ron, and Hermione fought them together. From saving the Elixir of Life to fighting trolls, basilisks, dementors, dragons, and even Voldemort himself, they had faced things most grown wizards hadn't and probably will never come across. Bitter from her frustration, she was oddly reminded of Harry ranting the summer before at Number 12, Grimmauld Place. At that she grinned.

There wasn't anything between them despite most of the school's suspicions. In fact, as cliché as it sounds, he was more of a big brother than anything to her. They quickly found that they had a lot in common.

For one, both grew up and spent their summers as Muggles. Not many others at Hogwarts understood simple things, such as telephones or toasters. On more personal terms, they both grew up to be more or less independent. Harry's parents were dead, and so he was forced to live with the pathetic attempt he had to call family, the Dursleys.

Hermione's parents, as loving and supporting as they were, were always consumed in their work. Being "prominent dentists" or whatever had that effect. Being an only child and barely having any friends, she threw herself into her studies hoping that she would receive Mr. and Mrs. Grangers' pride and attention. Of course, they took it as proof of young Hermione's ability to take care of herself. She was disappointed, but wasn't about to throw away the one thing she had going for her. Soon enough, she found that she was accepted into a world of magic.

Filled with insecurities, she did what helps keep herself in tune—studying. She had to live with the reputation of being the Gryffindor Know-It-All, but fortunately for her, she had found great friends. Great friends who could look beyond her annoyingly smart self. Where would she be without them? Of course she would be in a lot less trouble, but then she would miss out on all the adventures and mysteries. She would not have learned that bravery and loyalty were values much more than knowledge, things her dear books could never have taught her.

Again she was brought to her main predicament. Her relationship with her parents had somewhat improved. She barely saw them because of school, but at least when she did, all was well. Better than before. Grades were great, as usual. Her friends were always there for her. Whether it was in school or in one of their missions…Could that be it? Could that be what she was missing?

Anything Hermione came across she was able to figure out. First year she was able to safely bring Harry and Ron through various obstacles to save the Sorcerer's Stone. It was all coming back to her. She was lying in the Hospital Wing but she still held a piece of paper. The Basilisk was using _pipes_…They were in a dusty room. One of their professors walked in. She has known that he was a werewolf for a few months now…Harry saw his godfather in danger through a dream. She knew it was a fraud…

But what did that mean? To solve for what she was missing, she had to find something she couldn't solve? That didn't make any sense! What could she be missing? Hearing the compartment door open, she turned to see a tall, blond-haired boy standing in the doorway. Hermione was shocked and confused, but couldn't help thinking, "_Hmm…a challenge perhaps?_"


End file.
